There has been known an image forming apparatus which includes a charge-removing member for removing charge from a recording sheet before the recording sheet having a developer image transferred thereon enters a fixing nip of a fixing device (refer to JP-A-H1-154185). In this image forming apparatus, a tip end of the charge-removing member is arranged on a conveyance path of the recording sheet, and the recording sheet contacts the tip end of the charge-removing member, so that charge on the recording sheet is removed.
However, when the recording sheet contacts the tip end of the charge-removing member in the above image forming apparatus, charges collected on the recording sheet are rapidly removed. As a result, the developer image (charged developer) on the recording sheet may be disordered, so that an image quality may be deteriorated.